Tattooed Love Boys
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Jack and Bobby play Guitar Hero II [M for language and brief BobbyJack scene]


BLIP

"Shit."

_The mid twenty joys_

BLAP

"Fuck."

Bobby woke from his nap when he heard loud music emanating from downstairs and the odd noise here and there. He grumbled as he kicked the sheets away from his body and got up from his bed and headed down the stairs.

_Around a heart that's black and blue_

Bobby stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched with a wide grin on his face as Jack stood in the living room, wireless Guitar Hero controller in hands, and rocked out to The Pretenders' song _Tattooed Love Boys_.

Jackie's fingers worked furiously up and down the five frets as the notes sped up.

_Tattooed love boys_

BLOOP

"God damnit," hissed Jack as he missed another note. His star power was enabled and he flipped the red plastic guitar and activated the power.

Bobby smiled when a look of relief passed over Jackie's face as the star power saved Jackie from failing the song.

Jack's fingers ran seamlessly along the frets as he sang along with the lyrics, "I tore my… knees up getting to you…cause I needed…To find out what the thing was for…Been reading…But man the time came to explore."

Then Jackie put all his concentration back into the rapid strumming of the switch as a cascade of green and yellow notes flew across the screen and immediately after red and blue notes followed.

BLEEP BLAP BLOOP

"Shit," shouted Jack, moving his fingers faster in attempt to hit all the notes.

Bobby laughed at Jack's frustration and Jack's head snapped toward him and his hand flew down to the base of the plastic guitar and he paused his game, "Bobby? I thought you were takin' a nap."

"I was till your shitty playin' woke me up; all I could hear was BLIP BEEP PLINK PLONK. You're in a band; I figured that meant you knew how to play a guitar," teased Bobby, taking a seat on the sofa.

Jack turned back toward the television and he resumed his playing, "You _know _I can play a guitar."

Bobby leaned back against the arm of the sofa and laughed at the way Jack bit his lip in concentration. Over the loud BLIPing and BOOPing Bobby asked, "You sure about that baby boy?"

The sound of a wonky guitar note was heard and Jack pulled the controller from around his shoulders and threw it, frustrated, to the floor. He clenched his hands in his hair and shouted, "You made me lose you jackass!"

Bobby just laughed again, "I did not. It's not my fault you suck."

Jack fell heavily on the sofa and he smacked Bobby's thigh, "You fuckin' do it then."

Bobby gave Jack a 'you-fuckin'-serious' look and Jackie said, "Lemme see you pass it if you're so good."

"Never said I was good at it," said Bobby, though he got up and slung the guitar controller over his head and let it rest on his shoulders.

He winked at Jackie as the song loaded and he stretched and flexed his fingers along the buttons in an attempt to loosen them. Bobby experimentally ran his fingers down the frets in order to assure that he would be able to quickly maneuver his fingers when need be.

The drums began playing and a green note flew across the screen followed by a yellow, and then followed by a long blue note. Bobby's fingers easily slid along the frets and no PLINKing or PLONKing came from the TV.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, well the beginning is easy."

"Sure, Jackie," said Bobby, pressing the red button, the yellow button, and then the orange button, "That's why I heard all the missed note noises when you began the damn song."

Jack glared at the back of Bobby's head and muttered, "Whatever."

Bobby rolled his eyes and kept his attention on the screen singing along as the lyrics began, "Mid twenty joys… around a heart that's black and blue… tattooed love boys."

"How the fuck…?"

"What's the matter?" asked Bobby, his fingers still skimming perfectly over the frets.

"How can you sing and play it at the same time?"

Bobby's eyes were still trained on the notes flying across the screen and he said, "You were doin' it earlier."

"Yeah, but I've played this song a thousand times and I'm still only able to sing and play for that one little section."

"Well maybe I am good at this then," said Bobby, turning toward Jack while still playing the song.

"But man the time came to explooooooooooore. I went apewire, cause I thought, that I'd like it," sang Bobby.

Jack's eyes widened and he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

A grin broke out across Bobby's face and he continued, "Little tease. But I didn't mean it. But you mess with the goods doll, you gotta pay, yeah."

He turned back around to the TV to make sure his bearings were still right and then turned and faced Jack again, a bigger grin on his face, "A good time, was guaranteed for one and all, the tattoos, did target practice in the hall while waiting, for their number to get called now I, I, I, I found out what the wait was aboooooooout."

Jackie burst out laughing at Bobby's antics and Bobby smiled at his lover's happiness.

Bobby walked back toward the TV still keeping on beat with the music and he did a power slide across the floor ending up on his knees in front of Jack as he rocked out and sang, "I was a good time, yeah, I got pretty good, at changing tires, upstairs bro, I shot my mouth off and you showed me what that hole was for."

Jack hopped off the couch and kneeled in front of Bobby, "Oh, I'll show you what that hole is for," and he grabbed the back of Bobby's neck and brought their mouths together.

Bobby was surprised by Jack's kiss and his fingers fumbled and there were the distinct sounds, BEEP PLANK BLOOP, of Bobby missing a few notes.

Jack laughed against Bobby's mouth, "Looks like you messed up."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Jack, "'Cuz you cheated ya' fairy."

Jack smirked at Bobby and returned to the couch, "Finish up then."

Bobby turned back toward the TV and continued the song, "Now I see you, all impressed and half undressed. You got paint stick all over the scars and lumps and bumps. Tattooed love boys. Have got you where I used to lay. Well ha ha too bad, but you know what they say. Stop snivellin, you're gonna make some plastic surgeon a rich man."

Jack rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a 'get it done with' fashion.

Bobby faced Jack once more and sang, "Oh, but the prestige and the glory. Another human interest story. You. Are that."

Jack shook his head at the accomplished sound of the guitar smashing in the game and Bobby laughed.

Bobby pulled the guitar off his shoulders and pumped his fist victoriously and he shoved the guitar into Jack's chest, "Let's see you top that, sweetheart."

"There's no need to now, Bobby; you just five starred it and now the band is able to move to the RedOctane club in Brooklyn," said Jack as he got up and settled the controller strap on his shoulders and selected _Tattooed Love Boys_ again.

The song began and Bobby stood next to Jackie, "Green, yellow, blue."

"Shut up, Bobby," replied Jack through clenched teeth.

"Just tryna help you out, Jackie. Red, yellow, orange."

"I mean it, Bobby."

"Red, yellow, green, yellow, bl--OW!" shouted Bobby when Jack smacked him with the neck of the guitar.

"I told you to shut up."

"Fine ya' fairy, jeez," said Bobby though he kept right behind Jack.

It came to the part where there were green and yellow chords and red and blue chords and Bobby grabbed onto Jack's hips. He leaned into Jack's back and sang against the back of his neck, "Like I'd like it. Little tease."

Bobby sucked at the bone at the base of Jack's neck and there was a PLINK.

Jack closed his eyes against the feel and there was a BLEEP. His eyes shot open and he scolded Bobby, "You made me mess up."

"But I didn't mean it," continued singing Bobby, "But you mess with the goods doll, you gotta pay, yeah."

Bobby's hands moved from Jack's hips to the front of his jeans. He slid the button out of the buttonhole and pulled down Jack's zipper. Jack, all his concentration being on the screen, didn't notice as Bobby slowly eased his jeans over his hips.

Bobby tugged at Jackie's earlobe and whispered along with the lyrics, "A good time, was guaranteed for one and all," and he thumbed at Jack's hip while the palm of his hand cupped and rubbed at Jack's crotch.

Jackie gasped and there was a string of BLIPs and PLINKs and BAPs.

Bobby breathed hotly over Jack's ear, "Keep playin' Jackie-O."

Jack tried hard to keep up with the notes but Bobby's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and was doing wicked things to his cock.

"I was a good time, yeah, I got pretty good."

Jack's hips pushed against Bobby's hand and he felt Bobby smirk against his neck.

When Bobby's thumb swiped over the head and smeared pre-come down his shaft Jack's hands fell away from the Guitar Hero controller and there was silence except for the booing of the disappointed game crowd.

"Now I see you. All impressed and half undressed," sang Bobby as Jack's jeans pooled around his ankles on the floor and Jack's boxers were pulled even lower so his hand could work Jackie over.

Jackie swallowed and grabbed a hold of the controller again trying so hard not to allow Bobby the satisfaction of causing him to lose control over himself or the game. He thrust his hips again as Bobby's fingers were torturing him as they pressed just behind his balls and as he trailed a nail lightly up the underside of his shaft. Jack's mouth fell open when Bobby's thumb repeatedly stimulated the crown and Jack couldn't hold back any longer and his cock spurted hot white threads of come all over Bobby's hand and over his belly.

Jack's fingers stopped moving as he recovered from his orgasm and the rock-meter was quickly going from yellow to red. The rock-meter began flashing red in warning as Jack was about to lose the song again. The crowd booed even louder.

Bobby continued singing along to the song, "Have got you where I used to lay," and there was the tell-tale wonky guitar note and Jackie lost the song again.

Bobby pulled the controller off of Jackie's shoulders and he tucked Jack back into his underwear and pulled up his brother's jeans. He laughed against Jackie's ear and kissed Jack's jaw. He grabbed a tissue off the table and wiped his hand off and pulled Jackie against him and they fell onto the couch.

"You cheated," said Jack as Bobby wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Was only gettin' you back for messin' me up ya' cheater."

Jack laughed, "I should cheat at videogames more often; whoever said cheaters never win has obviously never played Guitar Hero with you."


End file.
